The Mushroom Kingdom Ball
by MarioLuigi25
Summary: In this story, Luigi faces one of his greatest challenges yet, asking Daisy to the ball. Can Luigi muster up the courage ask to Daisy out, or will his shy and timidness get the better of him? Couples: MarioxPeach, LuigixDaisy, and more. I FINISHED IT!
1. The Shy, Timid Green Plumber

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Mario or any of the otherNintendo characters. But I plan on someday becoming an employee for Nintendo. This is my first story so please, no rude reviews.

* * *

The Mushroom Kingdom Ball

It was a bright and sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Everyone was talking about the big Mushroom Kingdom Ball. They could hardly wait to take their loved once to the dance. Most of everybody had their dates already. Mario has already asked Peach to the ball, which she happily agrees to be his date. Toad is taking Toadette, and Yoshi is bringing along Birdo. There was, however, one person that didn't have a date yet. He was a shy, timid green hated plumber who wore clothes similar to Mario. He was none other than Mario's brother, Luigi. The Mushroom Kingdom Ball was only 5 days away and Luigi had to get a date quick. It was going to be held at none other than Princess Peach's Castle. Mario and his friends decided to help Peach make the necessary preparations for the ball.

"This ball is going to be great!" exclaimed Mario. "I can hardly wait for it!" "It's going to be so romantic," said Peach with a swooning voice, "I'm so glad you decided to take me as your date Mario." "It's my pleasure Princess," said Mario, "there's no other person I would like take to the ball other than you. No one else in the world could matter to me more than you Princess." Peach was so touched about what she heard. "Aww…thanks Mario, that's so sweet," she said happily "oh by the way I invited Daisy to come to the ball." "You have?" asked Mario. "Yeah, she should be here in a few hours," answered Peach. "Does she have a date yet?" asked Mario. "No, I'm afraid not," Peach answered disappointed. "Neither does Luigi," said Mario, "geez, I wish he would just ask Daisy out already." "Well, you know how nervous Luigi gets whenever he's around Daisy," said Peach. "Yeah," Mario said while laughing, "remember when he and Daisy were tennis partners?" "Sure do," answered Peach wile laughing, "When he found out that Daisy was his tennis partner, he blushed so much that his face was redder than your hat and shirt put together." "Yeah," said Mario, "and what about the time when he and Daisy were opponents in soccer and basketball." "What happened there Mario?" asked Peach. "Well, the two of them always loved competing against each other," replied Mario, "and whenever Daisy gave Luigi a compliment, he would blush even harder each an every time. Daisy even said that Luigi was the most competitive person she's ever played against and she really admires his hard work and ambition. "Well, Luigi is quite the competitor," agreed Peach, "and Daisy seems to really like him." "I just wish Luigi would understand that," said Mario disappointed. "Don't worry Mario," said Peach, "I'm sure Luigi will understand how Daisy feels about him sooner or later." "I sure hope you're right," said Mario.

Meanwhile, Luigi and Toad were setting up thedecorations in the hallways. "Luigi, have you asked Daisy to the ball yet?" asked Toad. "No, I haven't," answered Luigi. Toad then gave Luigi a glaring look. "What is your problem dude? Why don't you just ask the girl out already!? You're the only one in this whole enitre kingdom without a date!" Toadsaid furiously. "I can't," replied Luigi. "Why not?" asked Toad. "I just can't,"answered Luigi. "Dude, you seriously need to ask her out very soon. You don't have much time. You only have five days left," said Toad. The truth was that Luigi _did _want to ask Daisy to the ball, but was far to shy and timid to do it. He was afraid of being rejected again, just as he was in the past balls he had attended. Each and every date he had ended up turning him down because of his quirky and cowardly nature. As a result, Luigi wanted to avoid even an attempt to ask somebody to go to the ball with him.

* * *

So do you guys like the story so far? Please leave any thoughts and opinions in the review section. However, if you're going to insult me or my story, then don't even bother reviewing. I will work on the next chapter whenever it becomes convient for me. Until then, enjoy.


	2. The Beautiful Princess of Sarasaland

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I do not own any rights to the Mario series or any of it's characters. But my goal of becoming a game designer for Nintendo still stands.

**Note:** I haven't given Daisy's parents names yet, so I will fix that problem later in the story.

* * *

Meanwhile, far away in another kingdom we'd like to call Sarasaland, the very kingdom that a beautiful princess known as Daisy ruled over, Daisy herself was also preparing for the ball. She could hardly wait to see her best friend Peach again, whom she hasn't seen for almost two weeks now. She was also looking forward to seeing Mario again, and all her other friends from the Mushroom Kingdom. However, out of all the people in the Mushroom Kingdom, the one Daisy REALLY wanted to see again was Mario's younger, shyer brother, Luigi. She was in her castle in her room, standing in front of the mirror, holding up two dresses in both her hands, rapidly trying to decide which one to where to the ball.

"I don't know," said Daisy, the floral princess "I kinda like this one, but I don't want to dress too flashy."

"Daisy dear…I" said Daisy's mother.

But Daisy quickly interrupted, "Or I could where this one, but I don't think it would be gorgeous enough."

"Daisy honey, you never acted this way before. Since when have behaving like a well-mannered princess ever mattered to you?" her mother asked suspiciously. "The last time I checked, being well-mannered and delicate wasn't exactly in your dictionary."

Daisy then began to blush at that moment. "Mom, what are you trying to say?" she asked nervously.

"What I'm trying to say is I think you're doing all this so you can impress a certain someone," she said, "I think there's a very special someone in that other kingdom that you really like."

Daisy then began to blush even harder. "What? No really, I only want to dress my best for the ball, that's all mom!" she lied nervously. But then her mother gave her the "you're lying to me" look.

"Daisy, don't you think I know you better than that sweetie," her mother said slyly while laughing softly.

Daisy, knowing that she couldn't possibly hide anything from her mother, knew that she didn't have any other choice.

"OK I admit it, there is someone in that kingdom that I really like!" she shouted desperately.

"I'll bet it's that Mario guy!" a voice shouted as Daisy's father entered the room, "there's no way I'm going to permit you to dance with a plumber!"

"You're wrong dad," said Daisy, "it's not Mario."

"But he was that guy who saved you from Tatanga wasn't he?" asked Daisy's father.

"Yeah, but I never really liked Mario like that," said Daisy, "true, I didhave _some_ feelings for him, but that was a long time ago and I knew from the very moment he left Sarasaland that our relationship would never work out. I only see him as a very good friend of mine. Besides, how would my best friend Peach react if I took the one man she truly loves away from her? She would be a nervous wreck."

"OK, well if isn't Mario, then who is it?" asked her father sternly.

"Uhhh…I don't think I should tell you that," said Daisy nervously while blushing.

"WHO IS IT!?!?" repeated Daisy's father in a shout.

"Fine I'll tell you," Daisy sighed "He's a green plumber who looks really similar to Mario, except he's taller, slimmer, has a different mustache, and he wears green. His name is Luigi."

"Hey, I've heard of this Luigi fellow," blunted Daisy mom, "they say that he's kind of a coward and he's a bit quirky, but I kinda like this fellow."

"Well _I_ don't," boomed Daisy's father, "it's bad enough that my daughter wants to date a plumber instead of a prince. Now she wants to go to the ball with a plumber who's a complete wuss and a crybaby!"

"Aw come on dad, he isn't all that bad. I actually think he's kinda cute. And I personally think he's cuter than Mario," said Daisy while blushing and chuckling at the same time, "and despite what most people might say about him, Luigi is actually one of the bravest people I know because even though he's afraid most of the time, he shows that he's still willing to do the job he has to do despite how afraid he is. And why do I have to go to the ball with a prince? I hate when you do that. Every time I go to some stupid ball, you always try to set me up with some boring prince."

"Daisy," said her father, but her mother quickly cut him off.

"Dear, don't you think Daisy is old enough to make her own decisions now? If she wants to go to the ball with this Luigi guy, then let her. He may not be a prince, but he has a lot of heart and that's what matter the most in a guy," said Daisy's mother.

"Oh, alright," agreed Daisy's father reluctantly, "but if he lays one finger on my daughter, then I'm gonna break his teeth!"

"DAD!" exclaimed Daisy.

"Oh relax Daisy darling," he said, "I was just joking." But then he thought to himself, _Or was I._

"You better get some rest Daisy," said her mother, "you don't want to be tired on your trip to the Mushroom Kingdom tomorrow."

"OK, good night Mom. Night Dad."

"Goodnight dear," they both said together.

* * *

So what do you think of this chapter? Not bad right? Please feel free to review. No insults or rude reviews are allowed. Will the ball end in the way Daisy expects it to end? And what about Luigi? Will he be able to finally reveal his true feelings to Daisy? Stay tuned for Chapter 3. Until then, enjoy.


	3. Daisy's Arrival in the Mushroom Kingdom

Hello guys. Sorry I took so long updating this story. I've been feeling a bit lazy lately. But hey, don't we all? Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** The Mario series and its characters are property of Nintendo, not me. But I still plan on working for their company.

* * *

It was the next day, early morning time. Daisy was getting ready to make her travel to the Mushroom Kingdom to see all of her friends, especially Peach. She got on her train, saying goodbye to her parents in the process. She took her seat as soon as she got on the train. The only person Daisy could think about the whole time she was on the train was Luigi.

_I really like him _Daisy thought to herself, _but I wonder why he hasn't asked me out yet. Maybe I'm just not good enough for him, or maybe he's already taking somebody else to the ball instead of me_ Daisy thought in fear, hoping she was wrong about her guesses.

3 hours later, Daisy finally arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom. There she found Mario, Peach, Toad, and even Luigi waiting at the station.

"Hi Daisy!" they all said together.

"Hey guys, it's really nice to see you all again," she replied. "It's especially nice to see you," she said flirtatiously as she motioned her focus towards Luigi's direction.

Luigi then began to shake and blush at the same time. "I-It's r-r-really nice to see you too Daisy," he replied nervously.

"Daisy it's so nice to see you again. So, you're going to the ball with us on Saturday night?" asked Peach.

"Yeah," answered Daisy, "I'm really looking forward to it, but I'm still looking for a date."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it too," said Peach, "Mario is going to be my date at the ball."

"Oh, that's great Peach," Daisy answered thrillingly, "I'm so happy for you. You couldn't have chosen a better date."

"Thank you Daisy," Peach replied happily, "And don't worry, I'm sure you'll get a date before the ball. I just know it."

Mario then approached Luigi by the side and quietly whispered in his ear so nobody else could notice what he was saying. "Luigi now is your chance," the red plumber whispered, "Daisy still doesn't have a date yet. So why don't you just ask her out and get it over with. You know just as well as I do that you like her just as much as I like Peach."

"Mario, I can't," replied Luigi.

"Why not?" asked Mario curiously.

"I just can't," answered Luigi.

"I'm sorry Luigi, did you have something to say?" asked Peach.

"No, continue on," replied Luigi.

"OK guys. Why don't we go to the Old Mushroom Buffet tonight for dinner," Toad suggested.

"Sounds great," they all agreed.

Later that night, the four of them went to the Old Mushroom Buffet. It was one of the finest restaurants in the Mushroom Kingdom. They got they're table and waited patiently for the waiter to come. Toad sat in the center, Mario sat next to Peach on the far left, and Luigi was sitting next to Daisy on the far right.

As Luigi was sitting next to Daisy, he then started to have thoughts in his head. _Oh man, what am I gonna do_ he thought, _I really want to ask Daisy out to the Mushroom Kingdom ball this Saturday, but what if she says no? What if I get turned downed just like I do every year?_

Meanwhile, Daisy was having thoughts as well. _I don't get it, _she thought, _why hasn't Luigi ask me out to the ball yet? I really wish I knew why. I mean I really, really like him, but what if he doesn't like me back_.

Finally, the waiter came and asked "What you like to eat tonight?"

"I have the Salon steak," Mario answered.

"I'll just have a salad," Peach ordered.

"I'll have one cheeseburger," said Toad.

"I'll have spaghetti and meatballs," answered Daisy.

"And what about you sir?" the waiter asked as he glared at Luigi, who was still thinking about Daisy.

"Sir!" he yelled.

"Oh, sorry," Luigi replied, "I'll have two slices of pizza."

So the gang was sitting down, enjoying their food. They ate and feasted until they couldn't do it anymore.

So they all headed back to Peach's Castle afterwards, where they got ready to turn in for the night. Mario's and Luigi's room were right across the hall from Peach's and Daisy room. Toad's room was right next to Mario's and Luigi's room. Meanwhile, in Mario's and Luigi's room, Mario was talking to Luigi, trying to convince him to ask Daisy out to the ball.

"Come on bro. You don't have much time left," said Mario, "there are only 5 days left and you seriously need to ask her out."

"Mario, we've already been over this," replied Luigi, "I can't do it. What if she says no and then laughs in my face like all the girls have done to me in the past. No girl in their right mind would want to go to the dance with me."

"Luigi, don't be so negative," Mario said confidently, "I'm sure Daisy isn't like those girls at all. I know she likes you just as much as you like her, if not more."

"Mario, I" Luigi said before he was interrupted by Mario.

"Come on bro," said Mario quietly, "ask her out tomorrow. OK?"

"Well… OK," Luigi answered, "I guess I'll give it a try."

Meanwhile, back in Peach's and Daisy's room, Daisy was talking to Peach about Luigi.

"Peach, I just don't understand," said Daisy, "why hasn't Luigi asked me out yet? Is there something wrong with me? Is he attracted to somebody else? Does he even like me?"

"Oh come on Daisy," Peach replied, "I'm sure you're just overreacting. I know Luigi likes you just as much as you like him, if not more."

"I sure hope you're right Peach," Daisy said in a deep breath.

"Of course I am," Peach answered, "hey, why don't we have a tennis match tomorrow? I'll team up with Mario and you pair up with Luigi. Also, why don't you spend some time with Luigi while you're here? Then I'm sure that he will ask you out before the royal ball come." Daisy liked the sound of Peach's plan. So she decided to take Peach's advice and spend most of her time on Luigi, hoping that he will eventually ask her out to the ball.

"OK," Daisy agreed, "thanks for your advice Peach. I don't know who else to talk to in these kinds of situations."

"Oh, no problem Daisy," Peach replied, "that's what friends are for. Goodnight, Daisy."

"Goodnight, Peach" Daisy replied.

* * *

So how did you guys like it? Don't worry. I promise I'll try to upload as quickly as I can this time. Until then, enjoy.

_._


	4. The Tennis Doubles Match

It was the next day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and the others had already woke up and eaten breakfast. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy were getting ready for their tennis match. Toad was going to be the referee and watch the game from the sidelines. Peach and Daisy were in a separate room from Mario and Luigi, changing into their sports shorts and T-shirt. Daisy was in a complete silence ever since she woke up this morning. Peach, noticing Daisy's silence, then rushes over to talk to her.

"Daisy," Peach said in a concerned tone, "you're thinking about Luigi again, aren't you?"

Knowing that there was no way that she could hide it from Peach, Daisy simply nodded yes. Peach then sat next to Daisy in order to comfort her. "Daisy, don't worry," Peach said confidently, "we're going to get Luigi to ask you out before the ball come up, OK?"

"OK," Daisy answered quietly, "thank you Peach."

"No problem," Peach said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi were preparing for the tennis match as well. Mario walked up to Luigi, giving him a friendly handshake.

"Best of luck to both of us Luigi," Mario said with a smile.

"Thanks Mario," Luigi replied also with a smile. Then all of a sudden, the both of them heard someone whistle. They both looked over to the doorway and saw Peach's head sticking out. Peach had then gesture for Mario to follow her because she wanted to talk to him in private.

"I'll be back in a minute Luigi," Mario promised as he left the room.

"OK," Luigi answered with a smile. Peach then escorted Mario to a private spot where she could discuss her plan with Mario about Luigi and Daisy. Mario agreed and with that the two of them went to get Luigi and Daisy so they could finally play.

Luigi was fired up and ready to play and so was Daisy.

"OK girls, Mario and I are ready so let's go," Luigi said confidently. But then Peach gestured to Mario about her plan.

"Luigi, why don't Mario and I be partners this time?" Peach requested, "You and Daisy can be partners instead." Immediately after hearing this decision, Luigi began to feel nervous and blush heavily. Daisy, however, was the complete opposite. She approached Luigi, giving him a flirtatious look in the process and giggling. Luigi did not know what to say or do. Daisy, however, was flirting with Luigi each and every chance she got, always trying to get Luigi's attention.

"Best of luck to both of us Luigi," Daisy said giving him a playful wink in the process.

"O-O-OK," Luigi nervously replied back. And with that, the tennis match began.

"Love serving love!" Toad shouted as the match started. Both teams were doing incredibly well. Luigi and Daisy were able to return just about every ball that Mario and Peach hit. But Luigi had a bit of a harder time concentrating on the game because he was so nervous about being partnered with Daisy. Daisy was impressed by Luigi's tennis skills, as he was able to keep up with Mario's and Peach's pace. Luigi, however, was really nervous. He was hoping that he wouldn't do anything embarrassing or something that would upset Daisy.

Meanwhile, Daisy was having thoughts in her head. _WOW! He is so good! I never met anybody who could play tennis that well before. But then again, I guess I should have expected it since he's Mario's brother and all._ It wasn't too long before Luigi and Daisy finally won the match. Luigi was relieved that he didn't lose, but Daisy was overjoyed the she and Luigi had one. She quickly ran over to Luigi and hugged him tightly. Luigi was as still as a statue. He was blushing so hard that his face was literally redder than Mario's hat.

"Luigi, we did it! We won!" she exclaimed.

Luigi was at a loss of words. He did not know what to say. "Y-Y-Yeah, we did," he said with a nervous smile. Mario and Peach then walked over to the two of them.

"Great game you two," Peach said humbly, "your teamwork was outstanding."

"But watch out bro, I won't go so easy on you next time," Mario said jokingly.

"That's fine," Luigi said slyly, "I don't want you to go easy on me anyway."

"OK, but seriously Luigi, you did great bro," Mario said proudly.

"Thank you Mario and Peach," Luigi said happily.

"That was really fun," Peach said happily, "we should play again sometime."

"Yeah, we should right Luigi?" Daisy asked giving him a playful wink once again.

"Y-Yeah sure," Luigi replied nervously once again.

"So what do you want to do now?" Mario asked.

"Hey, let's go shopping," Peach suggested.

"That's a great idea," Daisy agreed, "we still have to pick out our dresses for the ball."

"Well, if you decided to go shopping, then leave me out of it," Toad said uninterested in the idea, "let me know when you're done."

"I think I'll stay behind with Toad too," Luigi said voluntarily. But then Daisy quickly contested against the idea.

"No, Luigi," Daisy said, "I want you to come with us."

"Why?" Luigi asked curiously.

"You'll see," Daisy said playfully.


	5. A Day at the Mall

Sorry about the wait guys. This chapter took some time to make. I hope this chapter is alot more creative than my previous chapters. Everyone who are LuigixDaisy and ToadxToadette fans are going to love this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I'm pretty sure you guys get the idea by now.

* * *

So, excluding Toad, Mario and the gang traveled to the mall. Peach and Daisy were both eagerly excited to go and shop. Mario was OK with the idea, malls weren't his favorite places to be, but he never hated them. Meanwhile, Luigi was very surprised by the fact that Daisy insisted that he accompany her to the mall.

_Wow, that's strange_ the green clad pondered, _I wonder why Daisy wanted me to go with her so badly. No girl in history has ever acted that way towards me before. Hmm… maybe Mario was right. Maybe Daisy DOES like me. _But then Luigi's OTHER side of the brain debated against the ides. _NO, NO, NO, LUIGI! WHATS ARE YOU THINKING. YOU AND DAISY ARE FRIENDS AND ONLY FRIENDS. SHE WOULDN'T SHOW ANY INTEREST IN YOU LIKE THAT._ However, unknown to Luigi, Daisy was smiling slyly, almost as if she was planning something.

_Alright, this is perfect, _Daisy thought with great confidence, _hopefully this idea will convince Luigi to ask me out._ The four of them were in the very center of the large were all looking for a shopping store in the mall where they could buy dresses from.

"Where should we go now?" Peach asked curiously.

"Hey look," Daisy quickly pointed out, "there are two shopping stores right across from each other. Why don't we check them out?"

"OK," Mario agreed, "you girls can go check them out. Luigi and I will wait here for you." But then at that moment, Daisy had whispered another idea to Peach, in which Peach agreed to.

"Hey Mario, why don't you come to the store with me?" Peach suggested.

"But what about Luigi? I can't just leave him here all by himself," Mario said in concern.

"Don't worry Mario," Daisy said with a playful wink, "Luigi won't be alone because he'll be with me the entire time at the other store." Luigi was now more nervous than ever.

"But I-I-I…" Luigi was quickly cut off from his sentence by Mario.

"Well, OK then. Peach and I will meet you back here when you're done," Mario said with a smile.

"That's sound like a great idea Mario," Peach agreed as she and Mario walked to the store.

"But Mario, I can't…," Luigi was once again cut off from his sentence by Daisy as she dragged him by his arm.

"Come on Luigi, it will be fun," Daisy said enthusiastically, "besides, I need you to help me out with something."

"You… you do?" Luigi said in a nervously confused state.

Meanwhile, back at Peach's castle, Toad was sitting on a bench right next to the tennis courts that Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy just finished playing on. Sitting next to him was a pink twin-pony tailed female Toad named Toadette.

"This is a really nice castle," said Toadette with a smile, "I can see why Mario and the others like spending so much time here. Hey, speaking of which, where are Mario, Luigi, and Peach?"

"Oh, they went to the mall with Daisy," Toad answered, "they asked me if I wanted to come, but I said no. I'm not really that much of a fan when it comes to malls."

"Oh, I didn't know Daisy was here," Toadette said in surprise, "when did she get here?"

"Just yesterday," Toad answered, "she's here for the royal ball."

"That's great," Toadette said in excitement, "does she have a date yet?"

"Well, no" Toad said in a disappointed tone.

"What?!" Toadette said in surprise, "but I thought Luigi was going to ask her out."

"Well, he hasn't yet," Toad said, "ugh, I can't believe that guy! Why doesn't he just ask her out and get it over with!?"

"Come on Toad," Toadette intervened, "you know just as well as I do that Luigi have always had trouble discussing his feeling about girls that he like, especially if it's about Daisy."

"Yeah, but…" Toad said before he was cut off by Toadette.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Luigi will ask Daisy out eventually," Toadette said confidently, "I just know he will. He loves her."

"You know, I think you're right," Toad answered with great confidence, "even a coward like Luigi can muster up the courage to do that."

"Toad, that wasn't very nice," Toadette said scolding Toad, "you aren't exactly the bravest guy around either."

"Hey!" Toad exclaimed embarrassingly.

"Honestly Toad, you act like such a child sometimes," Toadette said in an annoyed tone, but then suddenly smiled and blushed at the same time, "but that's what I really like about you." Toad smiled and blushed heavily as well and the two were laughing happily with each other.

Meanwhile, back at the mall, Luigi and Daisy were in the store with one another. Daisy was trying out a brand new dress that picked out.

"Daisy, I thought you already picked dresses to wear to the ball," Luigi said.

"I did, but I didn't really like them," Daisy answered while standing in front of a mirror, "I really want to look nice for the ball." Daisy then glanced over at Luigi with a grin on her face while showing off the dress she was wearing.

"So what do you think Luigi?" Daisy asked curiously awaiting Luigi's opinion. Luigi was incredibly nervous. He did not know how to answer nor react to Daisy's question.

"Well…uh…I really don't it matters what dress you wear because I think you look great in anything you wear," Luigi replied nervously.

"Aww…that's really sweet Luigi. Thank you," Daisy replied happily.

"No problem," Luigi said while blushing nervously.

"Luigi, can I ask you a question?" Daisy asked slightly nervously.

"Yeah," Luigi replied.

"Have you ever been alone with a very special person you love and care about?" Daisy asked suggestively. Luigi was very nervous and was struggling with words to say.

"No, uh, I mean yes, wait, what I mean is," Luigi said scrambling with words to say before he was cut off by Daisy's giggle.

"You're really funny Luigi," Daisy said while giggling.

"You, you really think so?" Luigi asked in surprise.

"Of course I do," Daisy said with a smile.

"Is that a bad thing?" Luigi asked in concern.

"No, of course not," Daisy replied with a giggle, "actually, I think it's kinda cute."

"You, you do?" asked Luigi.

"Mmm hmm," Daisy nodded with a smile. Luigi was very surprised. No girl has ever given him that much of a compliment in his life. Daisy was completely different from the other girls Luigi approached. Luigi then gained a little bit of confidence in himself. However, ironically, this still wasn't enough to encourage Luigi to ask out Daisy.

* * *

So what do you think? Was it better than my last chapters? And don't worry, I will update this story whenever possible this time. Please review freely (no flames or negative reviews).


	6. A Day at the Races

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. By the way, I tried to make this chapter a bit more creative. There are hardly any stories revolving around Luigi and Daisy in a Mario Kart format. So I've decided to make one myself. I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** Mario and the other characters are property of Nintendo, not me.

* * *

Daisy had finished her shopping and paid for her dress she wanted. Luigi was still in disbelief that Daisy was acting so suggestive towards him, especially when she asked Luigi if he had ever been alone with somebody he really loves. _I wonder why Daisy would ask me such a weird question like that,_ the green clad pondered to himself.

"OK Luigi," Daisy called out to him, "I'm done shopping for the day. Let's head back to area where we're supposed to meet Mario and Peach."

"OK," Luigi responded with a nod in agreement.

"Oh, and Luigi," Daisy quickly said trying to catch Luigi's attention.

"Yes, Daisy," Luigi responded.

"Thanks for coming with me, you're such a sweet guy," Daisy said sweetly while blushing slightly, but not nearly as hard as Luigi. Luigi blushed so hard that his face turned so red that it was redder than a red pepper.

"No, no problem," Luigi responded nervously.

Meanwhile, at the other store, Mario and Peach had finished up their shopping as well and, like Luigi and Daisy; they were headed back to area as well.

"Well, I think that's everything," Peach said, "I wonder if Luigi and Daisy have finished their shopping yet."

"Don't worry Peach," Mario said confidently, "I'm sure Luigi and Daisy are waiting for us right about now."

"Do you think Luigi finally pulled out the courage to ask Daisy out yet?" Peach asked curiously.

"I would hope so," Mario said worrying about his younger brother, "but knowing Luigi, he probably hasn't mentioned anything to Daisy about the ball yet."

"Don't worry Mario," Peach said trying to cheer the red-hatted plumber up, "Luigi has to ask Daisy out sooner or later. He just has to."

Meanwhile, Luigi and Daisy were waiting very patiently for Mario and Peach to return, sitting on the benches that were inside the mall. While they were waiting, Daisy decided to ask Luigi another "uncommon" question.

"Hey, Luigi," Daisy said trying to get Luigi's attention once more, "you wouldn't, by any chance, happen to have a date for the ball would you?" Luigi's nervousness once again kicked in.

"Well, uh, no," Luigi responded while blushing, "why do you ask Daisy?"

"Oh, no reason," Daisy responded, hiding her true reason for asking. At that moment, Mario and Peach finally arrived and were very pleased to see Luigi and Daisy.

"Hey, you too," Peach said cheerfully, "how did the shopping go?"

"It went great, right Luigi?" Daisy responded.

"Uh, oh, yeah great," Luigi answered back.

"OK, so what do you want to do now?" Mario asked.

"Oh, I know," Daisy quickly answered in enthusiasm, "let's go go-karting. That's sounds like fun doesn't it Luigi?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Luigi replied nervously.

"Let's go back to my castle first," Peach said, "I wonder if Toad felt lonely while we were gone."

"Yeah, good idea," Mario agreed, "we have been gone for quite a while and I bet he's really worried about us."

Meanwhile, back at Peach's Castle, Toad and Toadette were still sitting on the bench next to each other. Toadette rested her head on Toad's shoulders, causing Toad to blush heavily. _Oh man, now I know how Luigi feels when Daisy does these kinds of things around him, _Toad thought to himself.

Taodette was smiling mischievously as if she had planned this. _Ha! I knew he would blush,_ she thought in her head. Shortly after, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy had returned from the mall. Peach and Daisy was very happy to notice that Toadette was waiting for them.

"Hi Toad, we're back," Peach said sincerely.

"Toadette, you never told us you were coming," Daisy pointed out.

"Well, I wanted to surprise everyone," Toadette said with a smile.

"Well, we were just about to go kart-racing," Mario explained, "want to come along?"

"What do you say Toad?" Toadette asked awaiting Toad's decision.

"I think that's an excellent idea," Toad said, "after all, we don't have anything better to do."

"Great, we can head out right now," Mario said.

"Wait a minute," Luigi quickly said, "what track are we going to race on?"

"Hmmm, good question Luigi, I'm trying to find out myself," Mario said confused.

"Hey, how about this one," Daisy said as she pointed at the course.

"Isn't that Daisy Circuit?" Toadette asked.

"You mean the place that has those weird statues of Luigi and Daisy dancing with one another? Why would Daisy want to race there?" Toad asked in a confused state.

_I bet I know why_, Peach thought knowing what the mischievous princess was up to.

_Now this is what I call a good idea_, Daisy thought to herself as she shot a mischievous smile at Luigi. As usual, Luigi got nervous again.

_Oh man, why did she have to pick that course out of all the other courses?_ Luigi thought in his head, _why couldn't she have picked Mario Raceway, Luigi Raceway, heck even Toad Turnpike sounds like an OK course right now._

"Is Daisy Circuit OK with you Luigi?" Daisy asked innocently hoping Luigi would agree.

"Um, yeah, I guess so," Luigi replied shyly.

"OK, let's go then," Daisy said ready to race.

"Wait a minute," Toad quickly said, "how in the world do we get there? I mean isn't Daisy Circuit in Sarasaland?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about that Toad," Mario quickly said, "Peach and I made a pipe to Sarasaland a few weeks ago so we could visit Daisy anytime we wanted."

"Yeah, but you did most of the work Mario, so you deserve most of the credit," Peach said complimenting the red clad, cauing him to blush and smile.

"Thank you Princess," Mario said with a smile. Then all of them jumped through the warp pipe to Sarasaland.

* * *

So how was it? Did you guys like this chapter? Was it more creative than my last chapters? Please leave any opinions yo have in your reviews. Please no rude reviews or you will be blocked!!!!


	7. Karting Accident

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, and Toadette had all arrived in Sarasaland: Daisy's home kingdom. The sky was citrus orange and the sunset was as beautiful as can be. This was the perfect time for Luigi to ask Daisy out, or at least that's the way Daisy looked at it. Luigi, on the other hand, was still unsure as whether he should ask Daisy out or not. One half of his instinct was saying "Come one Luigi. Why else would Daisy want to spend the whole entire day with you? Why else would she pick this course for you to race on? And what about the suggestive questions she was asking you at the mall? Isn't it obvious? She _wants_ you to ask her out. She likes you!!!!"

However, the other half of his instinct was contradicting "Oh please Luigi. She's just being sweet and innocent with you. Why would such a beautiful and talented princess like her be interested in such a second-rate plumber like you? You and Daisy are only friends. And Daisy will only see you as a friend."

Daisy, on the other hand, was hoping that her plan would work this time. She was trying to finally deliver the "I love you" message to him. _This is perfect_ Daisy thought to herself. _There no way Luigi can overlook this hint_. Mario was discussing the plans of the race and everyone was listening, everyone except Luigi that was. Luigi was still too busy thinking about Daisy, the girl he truly loves, but doesn't have the courage to tell. He was afraid of embarrassing himself in front of her and that she might reject him. However, Daisy was the complete opposite of how Luigi thought. Daisy loves being around Luigi more than anybody else in the Mushroom Kingdom, aside from her best friend Peach. She loves doing various activities with him and none of the activities are as nearly as fun if Luigi wasn't there to enjoy them with her. The thing she loves most about Luigi though is his humorous, but somewhat clumsy nature. She would instantly laugh whenever Luigi did something clumsy, but she wasn't laughing because he had done something embarrassing. She would laugh because she found it to be cute and sweet. She loved Luigi more than anything in the world and she really wanted to hear Luigi say the three simple words the she's been waiting to hear for a very long time.

"Luigi?"

"Luigi"

"LUIGI!" Mario exclaimed trying to get his bro's attention.

"Huh?" Luigi said snapping out of his daze.

"I said are you ready to race?" Mario asked his brother.

"Huh? Oh yeah, let's go," Luigi answered.

So everyone got their karts ready and started. The engines roared like lions in a zoo. The wheel skidded like chalk on a chalkboard. And the karts zoomed out like rockets once the green light lit up. They all raced with everything they got Mario was in first, Luigi followed in second, Daisy was closing in third, Peach was right behind her, and Toad and Toadette were neck to neck. Luigi eventually passed his brother Mario and took the lead. From there, everything was going great for Luigi until he arrived at the fork where the statues were located. He was distracted by statues of him and Daisy dancing. He paid no attention to where he was driving due to its distraction and as a result, he ended up crashing into a wall with great force. Upon noticing the accident, Daisy quickly called off the race and rushed over to Luigi's side.

"LUIGI!!!!" Daisy yelled as she ran full speed towards the green plumber after exiting her kart. Afterwards, Mario, Peach, and even Toad and Toadette joined in, as they were all worried about Luigi as well, but not nearly as much as Daisy was. Her tears began to build up as if they were puddles of ocean. She was hoping and praying that Luigi, the one she truly loves, was going to be OK.


	8. Daisy's faith

Mario and the others had headed back to the Mushroom Kingdom inside Peach's Castle. Luigi, who suffered from a serious crash on the course earlier, was recovering and rejuvenating in Peach's bed. Daisy, hoping that Luigi would eventually recover from the accident, sat in a chair and stayed by his bedside, never leaving his side for even a second. She held Luigi's hand and gently squeezed it with both of her hands with her head held down, hoping with all of her heart that Luigi was going to be OK. She was doing all she could to hold back the tears that were leaking from her eyes, but to no avail.

"This is all my fault," the Sarasalian princess sobered to herself, "if I never would have suggested that course in the first place, none of this would have happened." Peach, overhearing what Daisy just said a few seconds ago, goes over to comfort her.

"Come on Daisy, don't be ridiculous," Peach said attempting to cheer her friend up, "none of this is your fault. These kinds of things happen sometimes. Besides, I'm sure Luigi will be OK. He'll be up before you know it." Daisy was a bit unsure if Peach was right or not, but she always knew that Peach was a very loyal and great friend that she could always depend on to cheer her up.

"I sure hope you're right Peach," Daisy said in a low-toned voice. Mario then joined Peach in comforting Daisy.

"Peach is right, you had nothing to do with what happened to Luigi. It was just an unfortunate accident. You had no control over it and I'm more than sure that Luigi would never blame any of this on you," Mario said hoping that it would comfort Daisy. And everything Mario said was true. Luigi is just as nice and kind-hearted as his brother Mario. The last thing he would ever want do is hurt somebody intentionally, especially if it was somebody he really cared about like Daisy. As a matter of fact, Luigi is actually one of the few guys who actually accepted Daisy for who she was, as most of the guys she meet usually write her off for her tomboyish attitude. Luigi, however, wasn't like any of those guys at all. He had always been such a great and loyal friend to Daisy ever since the first day they met. Whenever Daisy needed something, Luigi never hesitated to come to her aid. Daisy always appreciated Luigi for everything he has done for her and although she would keep it hidden, she always carried a small crush on Luigi wherever she walked. Overtime that crush, which would soon turn into love, continued to grow bigger and bigger each and every time she thought about Luigi and deep down inside, Luigi was feeling the same way. However, like Daisy, he would also keep his feelings hidden, fearing that Daisy may not feel the same way about him. Luigi had always had a bad history with girls and did not want a repeat of that history. But what could he possibly do? One half if his instinct told him to ask her out while the other half was telling him not to. He loved Daisy very much and would be more than happy to take her out, but how could he possibly be able to know if she feels the same way about him? How would Daisy finally be able to deliver the message "I love you Luigi" to him? Daisy thought real hard about what Peach and Mario said to her and sparked a small, yet happy smile on her face as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Mario. Peach. Thank you both. I don't know what I would do without great friends like you guys," Daisy said gratefully.

"Well, Mario and I are going out for a while. Would you like to join us Daisy?" Peach asked Daisy.

"No thanks. I'm gonna stay here with Luigi," Daisy answered. Mario and Peach simply nodded and left out of the room. Daisy stayed with Luigi the whole entire time, never leaving his side for even a second. She waited and waited and waited. Seven hours have passed and Daisy still remained by Luigi's side. Truly, she cared about Luigi more than anything else in the world. She refused to believe that Luigi wasn't going to wake up. Two more hours have passed and Daisy STILL remained by Luigi's side. However, she had eventually fallen asleep on Luigi's bedside. At that moment, Luigi finally awoke. He made a small groaning sound upon his recovery that had also woken up Daisy. Immediately after noticing that Luigi was finally awake, Daisy, filled with tears of joy in her eyes, lunged at Luigi and hugged him tightly, this felt almost as if it was a bearhug.

"Oh Luigi, don't ever scare me like that again!" Daisy demanded.

"What happened?" Luigi asked in a confused state.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I'm just glad that you're OK," Daisy said with a sigh of relief and joy. Daisy was overjoyed to see that Luigi had recovered from the accident that occurred toady. But there was still one situation left to resolve. Daisy still needed to give Luigi the courage he needed to ask her out.


	9. A Heartbroken Princess

Luigi had arrived into the kitchen the next morning, where Mario, Peach, and Daisy were all waiting for him. Mario and Peach were both very thrilled to see that Luigi had recovered from the accident.

"Luigi! You're OK!" Mario exclaimed in exciting the second he noticed that his brother was fine.

"We were all very worried about you," Peach said,"we were afraid that you'd never wake up." Luigi, however, was still slightly confused. He doesn't remember much about the accident besides the fact that he raced on Daisy Circuit and saw a giant gold statue of him and Daisy dancing with one another. The rest was all blank to him. The last thing he remembered upon his recovery was Daisy reaching out to him to hug him, crying with tears of joy upon his recovery.

"Y-you were?" Luigi asked confusingly.

"Yeah, we were all worried sick about you," Peach explained.

"Yeah, we all were," Mario continued, "especially Daisy. She was so scared bro. She thought she'd never get a chance to talk to you again. She was the one who was worried about you the most." Luigi was shocked by what Mario had told him. He never in a million years had thought that such a beautiful girl like Daisy would show so much concern for him. Why was Daisy so different from the other girls he had talked to in the past? I mean sure, Daisy looked different from the other girls Luigi had met in the past. She also behaved much differently from the other girls as well due to her tomboyish nature and her outgoing personality, not to mention her love for sports and competition. But it was much more than that. Unlike the girls Luigi had met in the past, Daisy had always been attracted to Luigi, although she never really revealed it to him. There was just always something about Luigi that Daisy found was rather cute about him. She had always been fascinated in Luigi since the first time she had met him and she wanted to learn more about him. Luigi was also fascinated in Daisy. And even though Daisy behaved like a guy sometimes, Luigi never mind too much about it. To him, Daisy is still a girl, and Luigi thought that she was the most beautiful girl in the world. But what was it about Daisy that made her stand out so much from the other girls? Of all of the girls Luigi had ever met, Daisy was the only one who ever understood him and what he goes through. She was the only one who ever gave Luigi the courage and motivation he needed to succeed in everything he does. Luigi isn't quite as brave or well-known as his older brother Mario, but none of that really mattered to Daisy. Daisy knew that deep down inside, Luigi can be just as successful as his brother Mario, and she wanted Luigi himself to realize that.

"S-she was?" Luigi asked curiously.

"Of course she was," Peach answered, "Daisy even sat by your bedside all night just to make sure you were OK. She didn't leave or even take her eyes off you for even a second. And she was incredibly overjoyed to find out you were OK." Luigi was once again in a surprised state. He never expected for Daisy to do something like this before. Did Daisy really care about him that much? Was she really finding herself falling in love with Luigi? These questions rattled inside Luigi's head each time he thought about Daisy.

_I don't get it,_ Luigi pondered to himself, _why would Daisy go through all of that trouble just to make sure I was going to be fine? She's so different from the other girls I had ever talked to. Could Mario and Peach have really been right about Daisy? Does Daisy really like me that much? I really love her, but what if she doesn't love me back. What if I get rejected again like I always do? What if she just laughs right in my face as soon as I reveal my feelings to her?_ These thoughts had completely blinded Luigi in the fact that Daisy really _does_ love him.

Later that same day, Luigi was peering outside of a window on the balcony of Peach's Castle. He spotted Daisy outside in her soccer uniform she uses in the Striker's tournaments. She was outside, dribbling a soccer ball around and practicing with her friend Peach, who was also wearing her soccer uniform. Watching and cheering Peach on from the sidelines was none other than Luigi's brother and best friend, Mario. Aside from karting, playing golf, and playing tennis, both Luigi and Daisy were quite talented at soccer as well. At one point they were even opponents against one another in a final's match. Daisy was quite amazed by Luigi's skills, as he didn't act as cowardly as he normally does. Although Luigi hardly ever notices it, he hardly ever gets scared or afraid whenever he plays soccer. He acts just as brave as his ambitious brother Mario, if not braver. And Daisy was right; Luigi had many hidden talents and skills that even _he_ doesn't know about yet. If only she could get Luigi to realize that. If only she could get Luigi to realize that he wasn't as fragile or hopeless as he thought he was. If only she could get Luigi to realize that he is just as gifted and talented as Mario.

Mario was rooting for Peach as loudly as he possibly could.

"Come on Peach!" the red plumber yelled to the princess in pink, "you can do it!" Peach was attempting to block Daisy from shooting the soccer ball into the goal. She tried to the best of her defensive skills to prevent a goal from being accepted. However, Daisy still managed to score. But, being the respectable princess that Daisy was, she congratulated her friend Peach on her effort. Although Peach was never as talented at sports events as Daisy was, she still tried ten times as hard as anyone would ever expect her to try. She carried the same determination as she would expect Mario to have and always tried her hardest no matter what.

"Great try Peach," Daisy said as she extended her hand to Peach for a handshake. Peach, being the kind princess that she is, gratefully accepted the handshake.

"Thank you Daisy," Peach said, "but I'm still nowhere as good as you are."

"Don't worry about that," Mario said having a different point of view, "you did great out there. I've never seen anybody work that hard before. You were really something." Peach was very excited to hear these words come from Mario's mouth. She immediately lunged for Mario and hugged him greatly.

"Oh, thank you Mario!!!!" Peach said excitedly as she kissed him afterwards. Mario responded to this action with a smile and a sign of blush.

"You're welcome Peach," he responded.

Luigi immediately rushed downstairs and outside to see Daisy. He slowly walked up to Daisy, hoping she wouldn't notice him. However, that didn't exactly work out well, as Daisy immediately spotted him upon his arrival.

"Oh, hi Luigi," Daisy greeted cheerfully as she saw the green plumber.

"H-hi Daisy," Luigi replied nervously.

"I'm so glad to see that you're OK," Daisy gratefully said as she reflected upon the karting accident that occurred yesterday, "I was so worried about you".

"Y-you were?"

"Of course I was Luigi. You have no idea how afraid I was of losing you. Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Daisy demanded as she reached out and hugged Luigi tightly. Daisy was a bit upset at Luigi for making her worry so much, but at the same time, she is also very happy and relieved to see that he is OK. Luigi, however, was still confused. He couldn't tell if Daisy really _did_ like him, or if she was just showing sympathy for him. He wasn't used to having this much love and care from somebody who truly loves him. The only thing Luigi was ever use to hearing from beautiful women was insults and put downs. So why was it that Daisy treated him a lot better than they have? How did Daisy possibly manage to put up with Luigi's slightly clumsy personality? Daisy, however, wasn't the only who noticed Luigi's presence. Peach and Mario have also noticed Luigi coming down to see Daisy.

"Hey, Luigi. What's up?" Mario greeted as he saw his brother.

"Hey Mario," Luigi greeted back, "what have you all been up to?"

"Daisy and I were out here playing a soccer game against each other," Peach answered, "Daisy wanted me play a few rounds against her while we were waiting for you to come down. She's really good." Unknown to Luigi, Daisy had once again had something planned. Hoping to get Luigi alone with her, Daisy winked at Peach and Mario and signaled for them to leave. Without giving Luigi any notice, Mario and Peach quietly sneaked away, hoping to give Luigi the perfect opportunity to ask Daisy.

"So Mario, what are you and Peach doing for the ball?" Luigi asked. But he soon notices that Mario and Peach were nowhere to be found. They were completely gone and out of sight, leaving only Daisy with him. Luigi then soon became nervous again. Daisy struck a playful smile on her face, hoping that Luigi will finally ask her the question she's been waiting to hear ever since she arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Well Luigi, it seems that we're alone now," Daisy said playfully, "just you and me."

"Uhhh….yeah I guess," Luigi said nervously.

"Well, haven't you ever felt like you wanted to somebody something really important?" Daisy asked suggestively.

"Well I, uhhhhh"

"Come on Luigi, if there's something you want to ask me you just let it out. I mean anything at all." Luigi was still nervous. He couldn't decide what decision to make. One part of him was telling him to ask Daisy out already and another part of him was saying to just forget about it, you don't have a chance with her. Daisy was still desperately awaiting the question from Luigi.

"Come on Luigi, is there anything you want to ask me at all!?" she asked impatiently. Luigi was trying the best he could to pull out all the courage he could to ask her out. He was doing the best he could to fight through the shyness and timidness holding him back from asking her the question he was hoping to be answered as a "yes". But it was just too much for him. He was too nervous and he couldn't bear hearing the answer "no". He was sweating worse than a guy walking through the desert on the hottest day of the year.

"Uhhhh…..no, it nothing. I don't have anything to ask Daisy," Luigi lied. He really wanted to ask her, but he was afraid of being rejected. Daisy was devastated.

How could Luigi avoid such a perfect opportunity to have the girl of his dreams by his side? She once again began streaming tears down her face, as Luigi didn't ask her out. Luigi, noticing the tears in Daisy's eyes, went over to see if she was OK. He hated seeing Daisy sad and it hurts him even more on the inside than it hurts Daisy.

"Daisy, are you OK?" Luigi asked in concern. Daisy could not hold back the tears from her eyes no matter how hard she tried.

"I'm fine," Daisy lied while still sobering.

"You don't sound like you're fine. Are you sure you're OK?"

"I said I'm fine Luigi, now just leave me alone!!!!" she shouted as she ran away, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. Luigi was feeling the exact same pain Daisy was feeling. He suffering from the exact same emotional pain Daisy was suffering from. He knew that he had made a huge mistake by not asking Daisy out when he had the chance.

_UGH! I'm such a wimp. How could I make such a stupid mistake?_ Luigi asked himself in his thoughts.


	10. New Hope?

Hey guys. Dorry about the late update =(. I had a really hard time thinking about how I was gonna put this chapter together. But I think I got it down and packed now. Please read, enjoy, and review.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Mario series or anything related to it. Nintendo does.

* * *

It was the day of the Mushroom Kingdom Ball. Everyone was real excited about this day. Well, everyone except Luigi and Daisy that is. Daisy, still upset over Luigi's inability to ask her out, didn't really care much about the ball anymore. All she really wanted was to spend the Ball night with the one she truly cares for. But because of Luigi's shy behavior, it seemed like Daisy wasn't going to get her wish. At Princess Peach's Castle, Daisy was all dressed up for the ball. She wore a black dress with yellow accents, black dress shoes, and a daisy-flower beret in her hair. She looked so incredibly beautiful that nobody would even begin to guess that she was a tomboy. She looked simply stunning and glamorous; nobody would be able to take their eyes off her. She even bought really expensive earrings and a special kind of lipstick that she was planning on using when she was ready to kiss a certain green plumber she wanted to go out with. However, it matter none to Daisy because the only opinion that she really about on the dress was Luigi's. _What's the point of looking beautiful if I don't have anybody to look beautiful for,_ the depressed Sarasalian princess thought to herself.

Peach was also nicely dressed for the ball. She wore a special pink dress (not the usual pink dress she wears) with pearls on them and special designs as well. She wore white gloves that almost reached her elbow lengthwise and a specially-designed crown. She wore dress shoes similar to Daisy, except her shoes were white. She really hopes that Mario will like it.

Peach, due to the close bond that she and Daisy share together, could sense Daisy's depression like Wario searching for gold.

"Daisy, are you OK?" the worried Mushroom Kingdom princess asked. Daisy knew how sharp Peach was when it came to somebody's feelings. She could easily tell how somebody was feeling if they were lying. Despite this knowledge, however, she attempted to assure her that she was OK even though she actually wasn't.

"I'm fine," Daisy lied not wanting her friend to worry about her. However, that was not the case, as Peach immediately knew that Daisy was still down about Luigi not asking her out.

"Come on Daisy," Peach said, "I'm sure you'll still have fun. There are plenty of other guys at the ball for you to go with." However, Daisy didn't really care about that. They only person she was interested in going with was Luigi. Peach could still sense Daisy's sadness and heartbroken state.

"Come on Daisy; try to at least pretend that you're interested in the ball. It won't be as bad as you think," Peach said trying to cheer Daisy up. Daisy did not want to let her friend Peach down. She knew that Peach would be very sad and upset if she didn't go. She traveled all the way from Sarasaland to see and spend time with her friend Peach and to go to the ball with a certain shy younger Mario brother who was way too nervous to ask her out. She didn't want her trip to be wasted over nothing. So she silently and reluctantly decided to go despite Luigi not asking her out.

Meanwhile, back at the Mario Bros. house, Luigi was just as devastated as Daisy. Luigi was also nicely dressed for the ball. He wore a black tuxedo with a green bowtie with a white shirt tucked inside. He wore black dress shoes with black socks. His brother, Mario, wore and outfit similar to Luigi, except he wore a red bowtie instead of a green one. Luigi was just sitting down in a chair near a table, pouting sadly. He was still feeling terrible about not asking Daisy out when he had the chance. _I've got to be the dumbest person on the planet,_ the saddened plumber thought to himself. Mario then attempted to cheer his brother up.

"Come on bro," Mario said, "try not to be too upset. I'm sure that you'll still have fun."

"That's easy for you to say," the younger brother remark, "you get to go to the ball with your dream girl Peach. And I have to go to the ball alone AGAIN! I'll never get to go to the ball with a pretty and beautiful girl. I don't even think there's a girl in this world that would want to date a klutz and a wimp like me."

"That's not true Luigi," Mario said, "How do you think I felt when I had to break up with Pauline?"

"What do you mean Mario? Girls have always liked you. How could you have possibly gone through the same thing I have?" Luigi asked curiously. That was certainly strange. Luigi had never known Mario to have negative experiences before. Every time he heard something about Mario, it was always something positive. He had heard things such as "Mario is the best" or "No one can beat Mario". Luigi was curious to know what Mario had to say. So he listened with his ears wide opened.

"It was back when you and I used to live in Brooklyn. You were at home taking care of the house as usual and I was on a date with Pauline. We went to a really fancy restaurant and everything seemed to be going really well; that is until after we ate our dinner and started listening to the music. She told me that she had to break up with me. She never told me why and I never seen it coming. It broke me badly bro. I couldn't eat or even sleep because of that shocking news. And it still wounds me today," Mario explained. Luigi was in total shock. He never knew that Mario, his older and famous brother whom he had always loved and looked up to, has had to deal with the pains of heartbreak. He felt really bad for his brother and attempted to comfort him.

"Gee bro," Luigi started, "I never knew you had such a rough past. I always thought of you as a successful hero who always comes out on top. I'm sorry that you had to go through such a tough experience."

"It still hurts bro," Mario said with a sad tone, "I was beginning to think that I would never find anybody who loved me the way Pauline did. But then we you and I had accidentally found a Warp Zone to the Mushroom Kingdom when we were called to unclog a bathtub. It was the first time that you and I went on our first rescue mission together to help save Peach. After we rescue her, I begin to develop a crush on her. There was no doubt that I loved her Luigi. But I didn't know if she loved me back and I was afraid that I would lose Peach to you because it seemed like she liked you instead of me," Mario explained. Luigi was now even more surprised. He never would have thought that Peach would have shown interest in him. He always thought that Peach liked Mario and not him. Could Mario have secretly been jealous of Luigi?

"Wow Mario," Luigi said surprised by the news, "I never would have looked at it that way. I mean Peach like me instead of you? Now I'm confused. But you and Peach eventually fell in love with each other right?"

"Yeah, we did. I was afraid that Peach was going to reject me for you, but she later told me that she loved me. She also told me that she loves you too, but only as a friend. She told me in private because she didn't want to hurt your feelings. Peach may not be your girlfriend Luigi, but she cares about you just as much as she cares about me. That's when I began to understand true love Luigi. And I just know that there's somebody out there for you too. You just have to keep looking," Mario finished. Luigi was touched by Mario's story. He now understood his older brother more than ever now: the emotional pain he had to endure after a tough experience, the fear of losing his love to his best friend (who also happens to be his brother), and the fear of hurting his brother and best friend. He felt bad for his brother because of what he had to endure, but he was also quite pleased to hear the story because it helped him to further understand his brother. Luigi had only hoped that he and Daisy wouldn't have to go through the same thing Mario and Pauline did. Even if he was shy and timid, there was no doubt that Luigi loves Daisy just as much as Mario loves Peach. But could he possibly put aside his shyness long enough to get it off his chest? Luigi was then determined to finally let Daisy know how he felt about her. He held his head high and his eyes were burning with ambition and determination.

"You know what Mario," Luigi said with confidence, "you're right. I'm going to reveal my feelings to Daisy as soon as I get to the ball." Mario was really proud of what he had just heard.

"That's the spirit Luigi!!!!" he shouted cheerfully. Luigi really sounded like he was being serious. But how long will this confidence last?

* * *

So what do you guys think? Not to sound arrogant or anything, but I personally think that this was my best chapter yet. But let's see what you think. And please, no rude reviews. Also, please feel free to leave any hints and tips on how I can improve my writing.


	11. The Understanding

Hey everyone. Sorry to have kept you waiting so long. I really had to think about what I was going to do for this chapter. And since I'm only one chapter away from finishing the story, I think I'll go ahead and wrap up the story. That's right, no more suspense. It's finally going to happen on the next and final chapter. So please read and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Mario series or any of its characters. Nintendo does.

* * *

So Mario and Luigi headed off to the ball. They jumped into a warp pipe that was right in front of the outside of the house, which was also their way of traveling around the Mushroom Kingdom. Just then a vehicle, which appeared to look like a limousine, arrived on the side of the Mario Bros. They entered the vehicle and they were driven away to Princess Peach's Castle, which is where the ball was being held. Peach was still upstairs in her room checking her appearance. She wanted to make sure she looked perfect for Mario so she dressed herself as beautiful and perfectly as possible. She checked herself for wrinkles on her dress, split ends in her hair, or anything that she feared that may turn Mario off. She wanted to look perfect for Mario tonight and wanted it to be very special.

"How do I look Daisy?" Peach asked her friend.

"For the 100th time Peach, you look great," Daisy and Toadette sighed.

"I'm sorry Daisy," Peach apologized, "I just want this night to be very special between Mario and I. I hope I didn't bug you or annoy you."

"No, it's cool Peach," Daisy replied, "if I was going with Luigi I would probably act the same way." Peach was somewhat surprised by what Daisy said. Daisy was never quite the type who cared about her appearance. People would always judge her and write her off because she isn't as "dainty" or "ladylike" as other princesses are. She was completely different. She usually did not care what other people thought or said about her. She was always the kind of princess who would do things the way _she_ wanted to do them, whether people liked it or not. But why was this an exception with Luigi? Could it be because of the feelings Daisy has for him? Peach knew that Daisy was still thinking about Luigi. She then had an idea and decided to tell Daisy, hoping that it will finally bring her and Luigi together.

"Oh I know Daisy," Peach said as she smiled at Daisy, "why don't you try talking to Luigi at the ball? It's not too late to go with him you know." Daisy wasn't sure what to say. She wanted to go along with Peach's plan, but she wasn't quite sure if it would work. Finally, she agreed to go along with the plan.

Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi were headed up to the castle for the royal ball, riding in the limousine they've entered early. Luigi found himself thinking about Daisy every drive of the way. _I hope Daisy isn't still mad at me_ Luigi thought, hoping that he still has a chance with her. He filled himself with determination to ask Daisy out. He kept his ambition high and his spirit flamed. However, he was still feeling nervous deep down inside. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. He wasn't sure if revealing his feelings to Daisy was going to make things better for him. He wanted to believe that it was the right thing to do. He wanted to believe that exposing his feelings to Daisy would make things better for the both of them. He wanted to believe that Daisy felt just as much spark of love as he did.

But no matter how hard he wanted to believe that he was right, he wasn't sure if he really _was _right about Daisy. He wasn't sure if Daisy really _did_ love him or if she was just being friendly to him. He wasn't sure if he was finally going to get a date with somebody as pretty and beautiful as Daisy or if he was going to suffer the same experiences he's suffered in the past. He wasn't sure if Daisy shared the same feelings he shares for her. But the one thing he _was_ sure of is that he loves Daisy and he was going to do all he could to finally say what he's been wanting to say to her for a very long time now. And he hoped with all of his heart that he has finally found the person who shares the same sparkle of love that he feels.

The Mario Bros. eventually arrive at the castle. They slowly stepped out of the limo and walked down the red carpet as they entered the castle. Upon entering the castle, they are greeted by tons of guests from different locations of the Mushroom Kingdom. These guests include Donkey Kong and his buddy Diddy Kong, who were escorting their dates, Candy and Dixie, to the ball. Donkey Kong and Mario were former rivals way before they entered the Mushroom Kingdom. Before Mario met Peach, he was dating Pauline. The two of them were such a happy couple and they always spent time with one another. However, unknown to Mario, Donkey Kong also had a crush on Pauline. So without warning, Donkey Kong kidnapped Pauline so he could have her all to himself. However, he was eventually defeated by Mario. Overtime, their grudges against one another slowly started to fade away and now Mario and Donkey Kong are now considered to be good friends. And although they're still rivals when it comes to competition events, they simply compete against each other for the fun and they are a lot friendlier with each other. DK looked up at the red plumber and greeted him.

"Hey Mario, what's up?" DK greeted.

"Hey DK," Mario greeted back, "it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah," DK agreed, "it's been a while since I've last seen you. I haven't seen you since our last encounter with each other in the Baseball Kingdom."

"Yeah, I remember," Mario said as his memory in the Baseball Kingdom came to him, "you competed in a Baseball game against my team. You were one of Wario's teammates and you rammed into my brother when you were trying to make the run-winning game."

"Yeah, I remember," DK said feeling guilty about the incident, "I'm sorry, I never meant to tackle your brother the way I did. I was just trying the hardest I could to win. I wanted to win just as badly as you did."

"It's OK DK," Mario said, "I know you didn't mean to. It's was just a competition right? And I'm sure Luigi knows that it was just an accident."

"Thank Mario," DK smiled, "I'm glad that there's no hard feelings between us anymore. By the way, speaking of Luigi, where is he?"

"Oh, he's over there," Mario said as he pointed to Luigi who was sitting nervously in a chair, trying to get the courage to ask Daisy out.

"Oh, he looks a bit nervous," DK said as he noticed Luigi sweating nervously, "does he have a date?" Mario then gave a disappointed expression on his face.

"No, I'm afraid not," Mario said, "he's still too shy to ask her out. He's afraid of asking her out because he's afraid that Daisy will turn him down. Peach and I have been trying to help Daisy give Luigi the courage to do it, but so far we haven't had any success."

"Oh man," DK said with a disappointed tone, "if only Luigi understood how much Daisy liked him." Mario didn't think that DK had found out about Daisy's feelings for Luigi.

"Wait, you know that Daisy loves Luigi too?" Mario asked in surprise.

"Yeah," DK explained, "I've noticed for a long time now that Daisy has always had a thing for Luigi. I've noticed how much she talks about him and thinks about during our sports events. I see how Daisy makes flirty and suggestive looks toward Luigi's direction. So yeah, I've known for the longest time now that Daisy has always loved from the very first day they met. And now everyone seems to know that she likes him," DK finished off strongly.

"Everyone except Luigi himself," Mario said, "he doesn't have a clue of the feelings that Daisy has for him. But maybe now he will know because he promised me that he would talk to Daisy at the ball today." Mario then looked over at Luigi who was still sitting in the chair nervously. Candy Kong, who waited impatiently for DK, called him back over. Meanwhile, Dixie Kong was finding herself on the dance floor with her boyfriend, Diddy Kong. Diddy Kong was DK's best friend and partner on most of his adventures. He idolizes DK more than anybody and he and DK are just as close to one another as Mario and Luigi are.

"What a great ball party huh Dixie?" Diddy stated.

"It's great indeed," Dixie happily agreed, "I'm glad you took me Diddy." Dixie then looked over at a sad Daisy, who wasn't sure if Luigi shared the same feelings she has for him. Dixie Kong, curious at why Daisy is sad, leaves Diddy to go talk to her.

"Hang on a second Diddy" she told her boyfriend, "I'll be right back." Diddy Kong wasn't quite sure why Dixie wanted to stop dancing so soon. But he and Dixie always knew that they could trust one another. So he agreed to wait for her.

"OK," Diddy Kong responded as he watched Dixie Kong approach Daisy. She slowly approached her to find out why Daisy was sad.

"What's the matter Daisy?" she asked, "why are you sad?" Daisy was reluctant to answer the question at first. But she knew how "hung on" Dixie Kong can be and she knew that she wasn't going to leave her alone until she told her. Although she would never admit it, Dixie Kong could be just as stubborn as Donkey Kong or Diddy Kong sometimes. She wanted to keep this characteristic hidden from everyone because she considers herself to be more open-minded than the other two. However, deep down inside, she was just as thick-headed as DK and her boyfriend. After a while, Daisy decided to answer.

"It's Luigi," Daisy answered sadly, "I want him to ask me out to the ball, but he won't do it for some reason. I'm beginning to get the feeling that he doesn't like me." Dixie Kong knew what was going on. She had once been in a similar situation like this with Diddy Kong. She remembered the very first time she met Diddy. He was such a nice and kind-hearted chimp who loved Dixie Kong to the fullest, even if he was stubborn like his friend and idol DK. There was nothing Diddy wouldn't do for Dixie. Buy a fancy dinner; take her to a fancy dance, you name it. But, like Luigi, he was also too shy to talk to her. He really liked her, but he wasn't sure if she felt the same way. She seemed to really like Diddy, but Diddy himself was unaware of Dixie Kong's feelings. Eventually, Diddy knew he Dixie felt about him and they spent the rest of their days happy together. She knew that this was the same situation for Luigi and Daisy.

"That isn't true Daisy," Dixie Kong said in comfort, "Luigi _does_ love you. He's just shy and nervous that's all." Daisy was confused. She never would have guess that Luigi was so nervous about asking her out. I mean sure, Luigi had always had a crush on her, but Daisy didn't know that he loved her _that_ much. Daisy, still confused, asks Dixie Kong a question.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "How can you tell?"

"Because I once been through the same thing with Diddy Kong," she explained, "I know what's it's like to love somebody you really care about, but not know if they love you back. When I first met Diddy, I thought he was the cutest guy I've ever laid eyes on. I mean sure, he can be just as stubborn and troublesome as his big ape friend DK, but he was also one of the nicest, most gentle guys there ever was. But he was so nervous to talk to me. I was afraid that he would never open up to me. I thought that he didn't sure the same feelings I had for him. But I later found out that he _did_ love me and ever since then, we've been so happy together." As Dixie Kong finished her story, Daisy was suddenly filled with hope in her heart again. She finally understood why Luigi was acting so avoidant of her ever since she came down to the Mushroom Kingdom. She finally knew why Luigi was so hesitant to talk to her, let alone ask her out. As she got up from out of her chair, Dixie Kong wanted to know where she was headed.

"Where are you going Daisy," Dixie Kong asked the tomboy princess.

"To find Luigi," Daisy answered, hoping to finally get Luigi to ask her out to the ball. Daisy's eyes sparkled with hope and happiness as she ran towards Luigi's direction.

* * *

A few notes to add here:

1. Yes, the Kongs can talk in this story. I know that they don't really talk in the games (with the exception of a few dialogs here and there). But I wanted to keep the story nice and simple and didn't want everybody struggling trying to find out what the they're saying.

2. Part of the reason why this chapter is so late is because I made this chapter ALOT longer than I wanted to make it. I didn't want to seem dull and boring.

3. I see Mario and Donkey Kong as being friendly rivals rather than bitter ones. Why? Well, if you look at the endings in Mario vs. Donkey Kong games you pretty much see why.

Anyway, I'm working on the final chapter right now. And since it's the wrap-up chapter, it shouldn't take too long to finish. Well, enjoy =D!


	12. The Magical Night!

OK, guys. Here it is. The moment you've all been waiting impatiently for. The final chapter! LuigixDaisy fans, prepare to get the full-flavored power of LuigixDaisy! So get ready and get your reading glasses on XD!

**Disclaimer:** The Mario series does NOT belong to me. It belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

Daisy was searching everywhere for Luigi. She searching furiously and thoroughly for him, like a dog sniffing around for meat. She was very happy to have finally found out why Luigi was behaving so strangely around her. There was now no doubt in her mind that Luigi loved her and she definitely loved him back. She eventually found Luigi sitting down in the chair sighing sadly. Spotting Luigi in this condition, Daisy sat next to him in a seat that was only about 3 inches away from him. She leans on Luigi's shoulder, causing Luigi to grow nervous and blush once more.

"Hi Luigi," she greeted in her flirtiest and most suggestive voice possible. The very sound of that voice made Luigi even more nervous. However, at the same time, it also made him quite happy and warm inside.

"H-h-hi Daisy," Luigi replied nervously, "why did you come over here?" Daisy giggled upon hearing the question.

"I came here to talk to you silly," Daisy answered still giggling.

"Oh OK then," Luigi replied, "what do you want to talk about?" Daisy couldn't wait anymore. She wanted her time with Luigi right away and the ball was going to come to a close very soon. So she went right out with it.

"Luigi' can I ask you a question?" Daisy asked.

"Sure, you can ask me anything Daisy," Luigi answered happily, "you know that there's nothing you can't talk to me about." Luigi never minded listening to what Daisy had to say. Whenever Daisy had something to say, he is usually the first one to open up his ears. He always cared about what Daisy had to say and this was definitely no exception. Daisy went right out and asked him the very important question she's been waiting to have answered for a very long time now.

"Luigi, do you like me?" Daisy asked. Luigi was a bit nervous. He knew what Daisy was trying to ask him, but instead he answered in another way.

"W-what do you mean Daisy? Of course I like you. You're such a great friend and one of my best ones. Why wouldn't I like you?" Luigi answered. Daisy knew that she wasn't hearing the answer she wanted to hear. So she got more specific with her question.

"No Luigi, that's not what I mean and I think you know what I'm trying to ask. Do you like me as in love me?" Daisy asked more specifically. Luigi blushed madly. He wanted to answer yes, but wasn't sure if that was the answer Daisy wanted to hear.

"Well….I-I-I," he tried to finish his sentence, but he was shut off by Daisy, who already knew that the answer was obviously "yes".

"It's OK Luigi," Daisy said switching back to her flirty and suggestive voice as she leaned over and hugged Luigi, "I love you too". Luigi, who was nervous at first, quickly became overjoyed as he heard those four words come out of Daisy's mouth. But was still unsure if it was sure if it real or just too good to be true.

"Y-y-you do?" Luigi asked, "Do you really mean it? This isn't some kind of joke is it?" Daisy could tell that Luigi was still unsure about what she said. She could still sense the doubts inside of his mind. So she decided to reassure him.

"Luigi, you're too negative on yourself," Daisy said, hoping to boost the green plumber confidence, "you need to be more confident in yourself. I'm serious about this Luigi: I LOVE YOU! I've always loved you ever since the first time we met. And not to sound arrogant or anything, but it's pretty clear that you love me too. And I want you to be my date at the ball." Luigi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Daisy really mean what she said? Was there a spark of chemistry activated between the two of them?

"Y-you want me to be your date in the ball?" Luigi asked to be sure of himself.

"YES LUIGI! I'm not joking! I want you to be my date in tonight's ball!" Daisy shot out to make her answer clear. And with that, Luigi and Daisy spent the rest of the night dancing and having fun with one another. Mario and Peach watched from the tables as Luigi and Daisy were having the night of their lives.

"Hey, look Peach," Mario said as he pointed to the couple, "Luigi and Daisy are really having fun with each other aren't they?" Peach looked over at Luigi and Daisy, who seemed to be having a really great night with each other. Peach smiled at the very sight of her two friends finally becoming a couple and having fun with one another.

"Aww, they're so cute together," Peach said, "and I'm so glad that the two of them finally admitted their feelings to each other. Hey Mario, what are we doing just standing here? We should be out there dancing with Luigi and Daisy." Mario nodded in agreement, liking the sound of the idea. Peach grabbed Mario's hand a dragged him towards the dance floor with Luigi and Daisy. It wasn't too long before the two of them of having the time of their lives as well. Everyone watched as the two couples enjoyed themselves. After a while of dancing, a very slow paced dance song began to play. Daisy loved how beautiful and romantic the song sounded. So she persuaded Luigi, who was taking a break from dancing for a while, to get back up and slow-dance with her. Luigi was reluctant to the idea at first. But in the end, he agrees to do it, knowing that he couldn't possibly say no to someone as beautiful as Daisy. So there they were, slow dancing in the middle of the floor with the spotlight shining directly on them. Daisy found herself in harmony and comfort as she danced with Luigi. It was the greatest feeling she has ever had. She soon found herself cuddling with Luigi as she smiled and closed her eyes. Luigi was blushing as this went on, but also enjoyed the moment as he smiled and cuddled with Daisy. Mario and Peach smiled as they watch the couple enjoy their company with one another.

"Congratulations Luigi," Mario said to himself as he smiled, "you've finally found a girl who truly loves you." Suddenly, Peach taps Mario's shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey Mario," Peach says as she notices Mario watching his brother Luigi, "I just want to let you know that this has been one of the best nights of my life." Mario blushed as he smiled.

"I'm really glad that you had fun tonight Peach," Mario said as he held Peach's hand. Peach grabbed Mario's other hand and the two of them shard a passionate kiss with one another, which lasted for about a full minute. The two of them blushed as they smiled at each other. After about 2 hours, the ball ended and everyone headed home. Luigi walked out of the castle and smiled the whole way home and Daisy reacted in the same behavior, whoever, she stayed in the castle with her friend Peach. Mario and Luigi eventually arrived home. Mario noticed the happy expression on Luigi's face.

"So Luigi," Mario started, "did you have fun tonight with Daisy?"

"Of course I did," Luigi answered as he nodded, "it was the greatest night of my life."

"Well, it's kind of late now," Mario said as he looked at the clock on the side that read 2:00 a.m., "we got to get some sleep."

"OK, you're right bro," Luigi nodded in agreement as he and Mario both got into their beds, "goodnight Mario."

"Goodnight Luigi," Mario answered back. Meanwhile, back in Princess Peach's Castle, Peach and Daisy were also getting ready to hit the sack. Daisy smiled and sighed as she thought of the night that she and Luigi had with each other.

"I can't believe it finally happened," Daisy said as she smiled and sighed, "I finally got Luigi to go on a date with me." Peach smiled as she notices the happy expression on Daisy's face.

"So I'm guessing that you had a great time with Luigi right?" Peach asked knowing that the answer was obviously yes.

"Yes I did," Daisy answered, "I'm so happy that Luigi and I are a couple now."

"That great Daisy," Peach said as she smiled at her friend, "I'm so happy for you and Luigi."

"Thanks Peach," Daisy said with a smile, "well, I guess we better get some sleep."

"OK," Peach nodded in agreement, "goodnight Daisy."

"Goodnight Peach," Daisy said. Everyone was sleep in the Mushroom Kingdom. It was 2:30 a.m. in the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi was still awake. He tried the hardest he could to sleep, but to no avail. The only person he could think about all night was Daisy. Daisy, who was also still awake, could only think about Luigi the whole entire night as well. These flashbacks ranged inside of their heads all night long.

FLASHBACK:

"_Hey guys, it's really nice to see you all again," she replied. "It's especially nice to see you," she said flirtatiously as she motioned her focus towards Luigi's direction._

Luigi then began to shake and blush at the same time. "I-It's r-r-really nice to see you too Daisy," he replied nervously.

* * *

"_Luigi, why don't Mario and I be partners this time?" Peach requested, "You and Daisy can be partners instead." Immediately after hearing this decision, Luigi began to feel nervous and blush heavily. Daisy, however, was the complete opposite. She approached Luigi, giving him a flirtatious look in the process and giggling. Luigi did not know what to say or do. Daisy, however, was flirting with Luigi each and every chance she got, always trying to get Luigi's attention._

"Best of luck to both of us Luigi," Daisy said giving him a playful wink in the process.

"O-O-OK," Luigi nervously replied back. And with that, the tennis match began.

* * *

"_Luigi, we did it! We won!" she exclaimed._

Luigi was at a loss of words. He did not know what to say. "Y-Y-Yeah, we did," he said with a nervous smile. Mario and Peach then walked over to the two of them.

* * *

"_No, Luigi," Daisy said, "I want you to come with us."_

"Why?" Luigi asked curiously.

"You'll see," Daisy said playfully.

"_Hey Mario, why don't you come to the store with me?" Peach suggested._

"But what about Luigi? I can't just leave him here all by himself," Mario said in concern.

"Don't worry Mario," Daisy said with a playful wink, "Luigi won't be alone because he'll be with me the entire time at the other store." Luigi was now more nervous than ever.

"But I-I-I…" Luigi was quickly cut off from his sentence by Mario.

"Well, OK then. Peach and I will meet you back here when you're done," Mario said with a smile.

"That's sound like a great idea Mario," Peach agreed as she and Mario walked to the store.

"But Mario, I can't…," Luigi was once again cut off from his sentence by Daisy as she dragged him by his arm.

"Come on Luigi, it will be fun," Daisy said enthusiastically, "besides, I need you to help me out with something."

"You… you do?" Luigi said in a nervously confused state.

* * *

"_So what do you think Luigi?" Daisy asked curiously awaiting Luigi's opinion. Luigi was incredibly nervous. He did not know how to answer nor react to Daisy's question._

"Well…uh…I really don't it matters what dress you wear because I think you look great in anything you wear," Luigi replied nervously.

"Aww…that's really sweet Luigi. Thank you," Daisy replied happily.

"No problem," Luigi said while blushing nervously.

"Luigi, can I ask you a question?" Daisy asked slightly nervously.

"Yeah," Luigi replied.

"Have you ever been alone with a very special person you love and care about?" Daisy asked suggestively. Luigi was very nervous and was struggling with words to say.

"No, uh, I mean yes, wait, what I mean is," Luigi said scrambling with words to say before he was cut off by Daisy's giggle.

"You're really funny Luigi," Daisy said while giggling.

"You, you really think so?" Luigi asked in surprise.

"Of course I do," Daisy said with a smile.

"Is that a bad thing?" Luigi asked in concern.

"No, of course not," Daisy replied with a giggle, "actually, I think it's kinda cute."

"You, you do?" asked Luigi.

"Mmm hmm," Daisy nodded with a smile. Luigi was very surprised. No girl has ever given him that much of a compliment in his life. Daisy was completely different from the other girls Luigi approached. Luigi then gained a little bit of confidence in himself. However, ironically, this still wasn't enough to encourage Luigi to ask out Daisy.

* * *

"_OK Luigi," Daisy called out to him, "I'm done shopping for the day. Let's head back to area where we're supposed to meet Mario and Peach."_

"OK," Luigi responded with a nod in agreement.

"Oh, and Luigi," Daisy quickly said trying to catch Luigi's attention.

"Yes, Daisy," Luigi responded.

"Thanks for coming with me, you're such a sweet guy," Daisy said sweetly while blushing slightly, but not nearly as hard as Luigi. Luigi blushed so hard that his face turned so red that it was redder than a red pepper.

"No, no problem," Luigi responded nervously.

"_Hey, Luigi," Daisy said trying to get Luigi's attention once more, "you wouldn't, by any chance, happen to have a date for the ball would you?" Luigi's nervousness once again kicked in._

_"Well, uh, no," Luigi responded while blushing, "why do you ask Daisy?"_

"Oh, no reason," Daisy responded, hiding her true reason for asking. At that moment, Mario and Peach finally arrived and were very pleased to see Luigi and Daisy.

* * *

"_LUIGI!!!!" Daisy yelled as she ran full speed towards the green plumber after exiting her kart. Afterwards, Mario, Peach, and even Toad and Toadette joined in, as they were all worried about Luigi as well, but not nearly as much as Daisy was. Her tears began to build up as if they were puddles of ocean. She was hoping and praying that Luigi, the one she truly loves, was going to be OK._

_Mario and the others had headed back to the Mushroom Kingdom inside Peach's Castle. Luigi, who suffered from a serious crash on the course earlier, was recovering and rejuvenating in Peach's bed. Daisy, hoping that Luigi would eventually recover from the accident, sat in a chair and stayed by his bedside, never leaving his side for even a second. She held Luigi's hand and gently squeezed it with both of her hands with her head held down, hoping with all of her heart that Luigi was going to be OK. She was doing all she could to hold back the tears that were leaking from her eyes, but to no avail._

"This is all my fault," the Sarasalian princess sobered to herself, "if I never would have suggested that course in the first place, none of this would have happened." Peach, overhearing what Daisy just said a few seconds ago, goes over to comfort her.

"Come on Daisy, don't be ridiculous," Peach said attempting to cheer her friend up, "none of this is your fault. These kinds of things happen sometimes. Besides, I'm sure Luigi will be OK. He'll be up before you know it." Daisy was a bit unsure if Peach was right or not, but she always knew that Peach was a very loyal and great friend that she could always depend on to cheer her up.

"I sure hope you're right Peach," Daisy said in a low-toned voice. Mario then joined Peach in comforting Daisy.

"Peach is right, you had nothing to do with what happened to Luigi. It was just an unfortunate accident. You had no control over it and I'm more than sure that Luigi would never blame any of this on you," Mario said hoping that it would comfort Daisy. And everything Mario said was true. Luigi is just as nice and kind-hearted as his brother Mario. The last thing he would ever want do is hurt somebody intentionally, especially if it was somebody he really cared about like Daisy. As a matter of fact, Luigi is actually one of the few guys who actually accepted Daisy for who she was, as most of the guys she meet usually write her off for her tomboyish attitude. Luigi, however, wasn't like any of those guys at all. He had always been such a great and loyal friend to Daisy ever since the first day they met. Whenever Daisy needed something, Luigi never hesitated to come to her aid. Daisy always appreciated Luigi for everything he has done for her and although she would keep it hidden, she always carried a small crush on Luigi wherever she walked. Overtime that crush, which would soon turn into love, continued to grow bigger and bigger each and every time she thought about Luigi and deep down inside, Luigi was feeling the same way. However, like Daisy, he would also keep his feelings hidden, fearing that Daisy may not feel the same way about him. Luigi had always had a bad history with girls and did not want a repeat of that history. But what could he possibly do? One half if his instinct told him to ask her out while the other half was telling him not to. He loved Daisy very much and would be more than happy to take her out, but how could he possibly be able to know if she feels the same way about him? How would Daisy finally be able to deliver the message "I love you Luigi" to him? Daisy thought real hard about what Peach and Mario said to her and sparked a small, yet happy smile on her face as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Mario. Peach. Thank you both. I don't know what I would do without great friends like you guys," Daisy said gratefully.

"Well, Mario and I are going out for a while. Would you like to join us Daisy?" Peach asked Daisy.

"No thanks. I'm gonna stay here with Luigi," Daisy answered. Mario and Peach simply nodded and left out of the room. Daisy stayed with Luigi the whole entire time, never leaving his side for even a second. She waited and waited and waited. Seven hours have passed and Daisy still remained by Luigi's side. Truly, she cared about Luigi more than anything else in the world. She refused to believe that Luigi wasn't going to wake up. Two more hours have passed and Daisy STILL remained by Luigi's side. However, she had eventually fallen asleep on Luigi's bedside. At that moment, Luigi finally awoke. He made a small groaning sound upon his recovery that had also woken up Daisy. Immediately after noticing that Luigi was finally awake, Daisy, filled with tears of joy in her eyes, lunged at Luigi and hugged him tightly, this felt almost as if it was a bearhug.

"Oh Luigi, don't ever scare me like that again!" Daisy demanded.  
"What happened?" Luigi asked in a confused state.  
"It doesn't matter anymore, I'm just glad that you're OK," Daisy said with a sigh of relief and joy. Daisy was overjoyed to see that Luigi had recovered from the accident that occurred toady. But there was still one situation left to resolve. Daisy still needed to give Luigi the courage he needed to ask her out.

* * *

"_Oh, hi Luigi," Daisy greeted cheerfully as she saw the green plumber._

"H-hi Daisy," Luigi replied nervously.

"I'm so glad to see that you're OK," Daisy gratefully said as she reflected upon the karting accident that occurred yesterday, "I was so worried about you".

"Y-you were?"

"Of course I was Luigi. You have no idea how afraid I was of losing you. Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Daisy demanded as she reached out and hugged Luigi tightly. Daisy was a bit upset at Luigi for making her worry so much, but at the same time, she is also very happy and relieved to see that he is OK. Luigi, however, was still confused. He couldn't tell if Daisy really did like him, or if she was just showing sympathy for him. He wasn't used to having this much love and care from somebody who truly loves him. The only thing Luigi was ever use to hearing from beautiful women was insults and put downs. So why was it that Daisy treated him a lot better than they have? How did Daisy possibly manage to put up with Luigi's slightly clumsy personality? Daisy, however, wasn't the only who noticed Luigi's presence. Peach and Mario have also noticed Luigi coming down to see Daisy.

* * *

"_So Mario, what are you and Peach doing for the ball?" Luigi asked. But he soon notices that Mario and Peach were nowhere to be found. They were completely gone and out of sight, leaving only Daisy with him. Luigi then soon became nervous again. Daisy struck a playful smile on her face, hoping that Luigi will finally ask her the question she's been waiting to hear ever since she arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom._

"Well Luigi, it seems that we're alone now," Daisy said playfully, "just you and me."

"Uhhh….yeah I guess," Luigi said nervously.

"Well, haven't you ever felt like you wanted to somebody something really important?" Daisy asked suggestively.

"Well I, uhhhhh"

"Come on Luigi, if there's something you want to ask me you just let it out. I mean anything at all." Luigi was still nervous. He couldn't decide what decision to make. One part of him was telling him to ask Daisy out already and another part of him was saying to just forget about it, you don't have a chance with her. Daisy was still desperately awaiting the question from Luigi.

"Come on Luigi, is there anything you want to ask me at all!?" she asked impatiently. Luigi was trying the best he could to pull out all the courage he could to ask her out. He was doing the best he could to fight through the shyness and timidness holding him back from asking her the question he was hoping to be answered as a "yes". But it was just too much for him. He was too nervous and he couldn't bear hearing the answer "no". He was sweating worse than a guy walking through the desert on the hottest day of the year.

"Uhhhh…..no, it nothing. I don't have anything to ask Daisy," Luigi lied. He really wanted to ask her, but he was afraid of being rejected. Daisy was devastated.  
How could Luigi avoid such a perfect opportunity to have the girl of his dreams by his side? She once again began streaming tears down her face, as Luigi didn't ask her out. Luigi, noticing the tears in Daisy's eyes, went over to see if she was OK. He hated seeing Daisy sad and it hurts him even more on the inside than it hurts Daisy.

"Daisy, are you OK?" Luigi asked in concern. Daisy could not hold back the tears from her eyes no matter how hard she tried.

"I'm fine," Daisy lied while still sobering.

"You don't sound like you're fine. Are you sure you're OK?"

"I said I'm fine Luigi, now just leave me alone!!!!" she shouted as she ran away, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. Luigi was feeling the exact same pain Daisy was feeling. He suffering from the exact same emotional pain Daisy was suffering from. He knew that he had made a huge mistake by not asking Daisy out when he had the chance.

UGH! I'm such a wimp. How could I make such a stupid mistake? Luigi asked himself in his thoughts.

_

* * *

_

Daisy was searching everywhere for Luigi. She searching furiously and thoroughly for him, like a dog sniffing around for meat. She was very happy to have finally found out why Luigi was behaving so strangely around her. There was now no doubt in her mind that Luigi loved her and she definitely loved him back. She eventually found Luigi sitting down in the chair sighing sadly. Spotting Luigi in this condition, Daisy sat next to him in a seat that was only about 3 inches away from him. She leans on Luigi's shoulder, causing Luigi to grow nervous and blush once more.

"_Hi Luigi," she greeted in her flirtiest and most suggestive voice possible. The very sound of that voice made Luigi even more nervous. However, at the same time, it also made him quite happy and warm inside._

"_H-h-hi Daisy," Luigi replied nervously, "why did you come over here?" Daisy giggled upon hearing the question._

"_I came here to talk to you silly," Daisy answered still giggling._

"_Oh OK then," Luigi replied, "what do you want to talk about?" Daisy couldn't wait anymore. She wanted her time with Luigi right away and the ball was going to come to a close very soon. So she went right out with it._

"_Luigi' can I ask you a question?" Daisy asked._

"_Sure, you can ask me anything Daisy," Luigi answered happily, "you know that there's nothing you can't talk to me about." Luigi never minded listening to what Daisy had to say. Whenever Daisy had something to say, he is usually the first one to open up his ears. He always cared about what Daisy had to say and this was definitely no exception. Daisy went right out and asked him the very important question she's been waiting to have answered for a very long time now._

"_Luigi, do you like me?" Daisy asked. Luigi was a bit nervous. He knew what Daisy was trying to ask him, but instead he answered in another way._

"_W-what do you mean Daisy? Of course I like you. You're such a great friend and one of my best ones. Why wouldn't I like you?" Luigi answered. Daisy knew that she wasn't hearing the answer she wanted to hear. So she got more specific with her question._

"_No Luigi, that's not what I mean and I think you know what I'm trying to ask. Do you like me as in love me?" Daisy asked more specifically. Luigi blushed madly. He wanted to answer yes, but wasn't sure if that was the answer Daisy wanted to hear._

"_Well….I-I-I," he tried to finish his sentence, but he was shut off by Daisy, who already knew that the answer was obviously "yes"._

"_It's OK Luigi," Daisy said switching back to her flirty and suggestive voice as she leaned over and hugged Luigi, "I love you too". Luigi, who was nervous at first, quickly became overjoyed as he heard those four words come out of Daisy's mouth. But was still unsure if it was sure if it real or just too good to be true._

"_Y-y-you do?" Luigi asked, "Do you really mean it? This isn't some kind of joke is it?" Daisy could tell that Luigi was still unsure about what she said. She could still sense the doubts inside of his mind. So she decided to reassure him._

"_Luigi, you're too negative on yourself," Daisy said, hoping to boost the green plumber confidence, "you need to be more confident in yourself. I'm serious about this Luigi: I LOVE YOU! I've always loved you ever since the first time we met. And not to sound arrogant or anything, but it's pretty clear that you love me too. And I want you to be my date at the ball." Luigi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Daisy really mean what she said? Was there a spark of chemistry activated between the two of them?_

"_Y-you want me to be your date in the ball?" Luigi asked to be sure of himself._

"_YES LUIGI! I'm not joking! I want you to be my date in tonight's ball!" Daisy shot out to make her answer clear. And with that, Luigi and Daisy spent the rest of the night dancing and having fun with one another. Mario and Peach watched from the tables as Luigi and Daisy were having the night of their lives._

END OF FLASHBACK

Luigi, who was having trouble sleeping, walked far away from his house to a very high hill top where a beautiful view of the moon can been seen. The moon was shining as bright and beautiful as a diamond and the stars were shining as beautiful as jewels. Luigi stared and glared at the moon as he thought about the one princess he loves and cares about: Daisy. Unknown to Luigi, there was a certain someone who also headed to the very same location Luigi was at. She hid behind a tree, which was the only tree on the hilltop, but was also the most beautiful tree ever seen. It was none other than Daisy. She waited a while behind a tree with a mischievous smile on her face and without warning; she jumps from behind the tree and playfully tackles Luigi down the hill. The two of them rolled down the hill as they laughed playfully. Luigi laughed upon this action and smiled back at Daisy, who was laying on top of him.

"Hey, I didn't expect you to be up this late," Luigi said still laughing.

"I could say the same thing about you," Daisy said playfully, "what were you doing up there anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep so I went up there to clear my mind," Luigi answered, "I've been thinking about somebody all night." Daisy smiled slyly as she knew who Luigi was referring to. The two of them went back up to the top of the hill. They sat next to each other under the same tree that Daisy hid behind a few moments ago.

"Oh really?" she said flirtfully, "who were you thinking about?" Luigi knew that Daisy already knows that he's been thinking about her. He knew that there was no point in hiding it. So he decided to tell her the truth.

"I…..uh…have been thinking about..uh…you," he answered as he scratched his head. Daisy smiled as she moved closer to Luigi, causing him to blush again. She then gave him a small kiss on the cheek, making him blush even harder and smile at Daisy. Daisy smiled back and blushed as well.

"Aw, that's so sweet of Luigi," Daisy answered, "to be honest, I've been thinking about you too."

"You have?" Luigi asked.

"Of course I have," Daisy answered with a giggle, "you've been such a nice and kind guy. You're one of the nicest guys I've ever met. You've always been willing to do anything for me. There's no other guy like you." Daisy moved even closer, not leaving any space between her and Luigi what so ever. She leaned on Luigi shoulder and let out a flirty groan, causing Luigi to blush once more.

"Luigi?" Daisy said wanting to get Luigi's attention.

"Yes Daisy?" Luigi answered.

"I just want you to know that this has been the best night of my life," Daisy continued, "I will never forget this wonderful night that you have given me Luigi. I just want to know that I appreciate everything you ever done for me."

"It was nothing really," Luigi said modestly, "I mean you've always been there to cheer me on Daisy. Whenever I needed somebody to give me the courage to succeed, you were always the first one to step up Daisy. At first, I wasn't sure if you loved me or not. I was afraid that you would never love me. But now I understand that you've always loved me from the start, just as I have loved you."

"Of course I have Luigi," Daisy said in agreement, "you're the only one for me and I wouldn't trade you for anybody or anything in the world." Soon, there was a moment of silence. Luigi and Daisy gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you Luigi," Daisy said as she smiled at her soul mate. Luigi smiled back and responded.

"I love you too Daisy," there lips slowly began to approach each other until they finally touched and began a very long passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for about a minute and a have. Luigi and Daisy then held hands under the tree and gazed at the moon together.

"This has been the greatest night of my life," the two of them thought to each other.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Was the story good? Did you like it? Send me your feedback in your reviews. And thank you for reading =D!


End file.
